


Mistaken Romance

by SymphonyWizard



Series: Mrs. Sullivan Kent [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/SymphonyWizard
Summary: My own little version of how "Blank" could have gone. AU--Clark and Chloe shared a dance at the Prom.





	

This is so weird. I have been walking around with a best friend who doesn't even know who I am. Hearing Clark say my name as if he is getting used to using it--after five years of a great, albeit complicated friendship--is just strange, if not a little hurtful. No, why does it feel hurtful? It's not his fault that he is amnesic. 

So far today, I have reintroduced him to his house and watched him bend a crowbar and rip his front door off its hinges and he asked me how he did that. So much time wondering when he was going to disclose his secrets with me and he ends up asking me what I have always wanted to ask him ever since Alicia's impromptu demo of Clark's superstrength and speed. Definitely made me feel guilty about my Wall of Weird. I wonder if that is one of the reasons why Clark never disclosed his secrets with me. Maybe he didn't like the idea of me looking at him differently or thinking him a meteor freak. Not that I would, but more and more I am beginning to understand Clark's insecurities.

I decide to take him to the Talon to try and retrace our steps from this morning, to see if we could find a clue to our amnesia-giver. 

We search around the counter and, to my discomfort, I find out that Clark can see through things. Oh, my God, how many times has he--if at all--misused that ability? Has he peeked in on my body? Not very flattering even if I have been trying very hard to bury my feeling for him. 

I then find myself trying to convince him not to throw some sort of coming out party. The more he argues with me, the more I feel sorry for him. All this time that I have spent trying to get Clark to give me a full disclosure to his secrets and I never even stopped to think how difficult those secrets might be. I want to offer him a hug, maybe an apology for pressing him so hard and straining our friendship in the process. 

At the same time, I start to feel very protective of him. I already had to give a lame excuse to Lois as to why the front door of the Kent house was several feet away from its hinges. Clark wants to tell people about himself and I worry that the wrong people will want to take advantage of him. Or worse, take him away from me and turn him into a lab rat. I'll murder everyone in Kansas before I let that happen. Finally, I tell him to just sleep on it.

"I know, but, I mean how can anyone ever get to know me if I'm never myself?" and with that question, echoing my thoughts, I just want to comfort him. I want to help him remember why he's my best friend. What weight has Clark been carrying around on his shoulders?

"I know it's hard, but I imagine that if you didn't tell people you must've had a lifetime of reasons for not doing it." Clark rolls his eyes. "So that's why we need to get your memory back."

"So I can do what?" snaps Clark. "Get back to lying to everyone?"

"Clark?"

"Chloe, I'm not sure I want that life back." Nor do I really--at least where I'm concerned.

"At least wait until you can talk to your parents, okay?"

Clark shuts up finally, but looks like something else has caught his eye. He looks like he's in trance.

"Clark?" I ask worriedly. He ignores me. "Clark?" My eyes follow him and as I do, I see him double back a little, as if something really hard had hit him. His eyes squeeze shut, but when he opens them again, the next thing that happens stuns me. Again. I see little spurts of fire shooting...from his eyes! And surely enough he sets a little lamp on one of the tables ablaze. 

Thinking quickly, I rush over and grab one of the coffee cups and dump its contents on the lamp. When that doesn't work, I dump the mug onto it. That does the trick.

"Aah!" I exclaim. I look from Clark to the lamp. "Premature combustion, that's one I didn't need to know about." Looking at the still-smokey lamp, I hope no one saw that. I turn back to Clark and I follow his eyes. My heart sinks.

"Who is that?" he asks dreamily.

"That...is Lana Lang," I reply heavily. I look up at him sadly. "The love of your life." Quite unsurprisingly, it takes a few minutes for Clark to find his voice again.

"And does she know about my...abilities?" he asks.

I give him my safest guess. "I don't think anyone other than your parents knows about your abilities."

Clark gapes and turns to me. "Then why is she the love of my life?"

Now I gape at him. I did not see that coming. Does he really expect me to be able to answer that question? My silence must be enough answer for him.

"It's sounds like she is more of crush," Clark points out. He studies me for a minute. "Chloe, did you and I--um did we--uh...?"

I raise my eyebrows expectantly.

"Did-did you and I ever date?" he finally gets out. 

I close my eyes and try to fight back the building emotion. I turn away from him. "Once," I reply quietly. Twice if you include the dance and kiss we shared at our Senior Prom, I fail to add.

"Wh-what happened?" asks Clark.

I sigh heavily. "You left me without warning to go save someone's life."

Then the last thing I expected happens. Clark spins me around gently and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so sorry," he whispers. His apology is so genuine, so innocent that I am actually compelled to forgive him.

"It's okay," I brush off. "It's not like I expected us to hook up or anything." 

Clark breaks away from me just enough to look down at me. "No, it's not."

I give him a questioning look.

He takes a deep breath. "Look, all I know is that I have all these powers and I don't remember anything before this morning when you found me in that alley. You seem to have taken it on yourself to try and retrace my steps to give me a clue about my life and I never asked for that."

Where is he going with this?

"It seems to me like I haven't trusted you quite as much as you deserve," he says apologetically. I cock my head at him. "It seems like I'm a really, really big dumbass." I almost laugh, but he is being serious. "Maybe I can make it up to you."

I frown. "How do you mean?"

"Do you--um do you want to go out with me?" he asks with a smile and shrug.

I've dreamt about him asking me that so many times. I want to accept. I want to throw my arms around him and tell him yes over and over again. But not like this. Not when he can't even remember my coffee order. I smile sadly. "Let's take a rain check on that offer...at least until you get your memories back." 

Clark seems disappointed, but he accepts. I drive him home, but I wonder if I just made a huge mistake. Did I just break his heart? Did my refusal stem from my own insecurities? Our kiss at the prom blew my mind, but Clark asked if we could wait at least until graduation before we jump too far into a relationship. If he was able to ask me out without his memory, maybe he'll be able to ask me out with him memory. 

I'll dare to hope.


End file.
